


crossing paths, wandering lines

by Ethereally



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: camilla wished to be a lady growing up; hinoka merely wanted to play a hero.falling in love had never been part of either of their plans.





	crossing paths, wandering lines

Camilla never wished to play the hero. 

Dress-up as a child was spent draping herself in feather boas and giant hats. Camilla would adorn herself in her mother's nightgown, her evening sash; she lashed on bright red lipstick she thought would help her grow up. Clip-on earrings and chunky necklaces were a staple as she strutted around in high heels five sizes too big, yearning for a day that she too would be able to fill those shoes. 

She wanted to be a woman, wanted to be a lady, wanted to gaze into the mirror and find that she'd become beautiful. Her dreams were of distant worlds and far-off lands, citadels and cobblestones. Some day, she knew, she would marry a prince that would sweep her off her feet, whisk her away to a distant land far from the dark skies of Nohr. He would come to her father and propose marriage, and take her on his white horse. Until then, she would cross her fingers, watch her back, protect her own and wait. 

Patience was a virtue. Virtues kept little princes and princesses alive in the Nohrian courts. Even as a child Camilla knew of the backbiting politics, of the malicious undercurrents bubbling beneath superficial niceties. There was always the right word to say, the right thing to do so she could stay friends with Leo and Elise, even if her mother lashed out at her whenever she saw them converse. 

So she learned to speak when she was spoken to and smile when it worked, to play the role of the darling princess and pull the strings on the side. The thought of ruling a nation or performing daring rescues never crossed her mind. No, she was content to be the lady-in-waiting, the older sister, the loving friend; Leo’s adoring sister, Elise’s doting mother figure, and Xander’s trusted confidante. A new princess had been brought to the castle and she would learn to love her too, even if she was supposedly not of Nohrian blood. It was her duty. Camilla would live and die a secondary character in the story of her life, and she’d learned to become content with that. 

 

Hinoka knew what heroes were, and she was going to be one some day. 

She and Ryoma were sitting in the parlor only a few months after Corrin’s kidnapping. Hinoka was kicking her feet, fidgeting in the lush velvet chair, her gaze darting towards the window every so often as she watched the sky knights soar across the horizon. The book in her lap was unopened even though she was supposed to finish it by the end of the day. Hinoka sighed, skimming the title once again before she buried her face in her hands and muttered under her breath. 

“I just want to save her. How is reading going to help me do that?”

She didn’t need books, not when she had her own story all written out in her head. One day, she would sweep down on her pegasus into the fortresses of Nohr, grab her darling Corrin from the castle and hold her close, take her home—while she was at it, she’d spit in the Nohrian king’s face and slam her spear through his heart, because she was going to win. Good would trump evil, just like in her fairytales, she said, waving her hands in the air. She didn’t want to be a princess any more, because she wanted to fight!

Ryoma chuckled, glancing up from his own notes. Even at the age of ten, he was already shaping up to be the ideal Hoshidian king. Some day, he would be the role model the nation looked to for guidance. But for now, he was simply her favorite playmate, her dumb brother, and if anyone would tell her that this ideal was stupid it was going to be him. Her eyes scanned his expression for hints to what he was thinking. As usual, he only wore a serene smile.

“That’s very heroic of you,” he said. Ryoma had mostly remained calm in the wake of Corrin’s kidnapping, a beacon of support in the chaos that ensued. He’d been nothing but the exemplary brother. No, the large majority of the kicking and screaming in the castle had come from Hinoka, who was livid, and Sakura, who was two years old. Hinoka bit her lip, waiting for Ryoma to add a “but” to his sentence, though it never came. Instead, he got up from his seat, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Who says princesses can’t be warriors too?” 

 

When Camilla was twelve, she realized the idea of meeting princes was far more exciting than the reality. 

She was already being groomed for marriage, perhaps for some political cause. That meant conversations with the sons of noblemen and the boys in her court. After dinner party followed by dinner party followed by mind-numbing dances, there was nothing more that she would have liked than to cast a spell to make them all disappear. Never mind that most boys in real life were nothing like those in her storybooks— they were made of brash words and sharp edges, loud noises and a sense of superiority over her because she was just a silly princess.

Not that being underestimated was a bad thing, but sometimes her act became too difficult to bear. Camilla winced, shifting in her seat when the men at court discussed warfare and strategy. How could they do this, she wanted to yell. What were they all thinking, sending innocent soldiers to their doom? Wouldn’t her father stop them? Couldn’t they? Her hands balled up into fists so tightly that her nails dug into her flesh. Someone gave her a sharp nudge. 

“They probably wouldn’t listen to you or me, anyway,” Leo muttered underneath his breath, shaking his head. They were only children for now, even if Leo was being touted as a master strategist by his teachers. Little did they know that his eye for strategy had been honed by his chess games with Camilla behind closed doors, but she wasn’t going to claim credit for that. She squeezed out a smile.

“Well, my darling Leo, they’ll all have to hear you out some day.” 

When their father died, Xander would be king and Leo would be his trusted advisor. Elise would live a life of luxury and never have to sit in a courtroom like this again. She could let Corrin out of that blasted fortress she was trapped in all the time, take her little sister’s hand and show her the whole world. It was her job to make sure that the five of them survived until that day, lived to create the better Nohr they wanted for the people. Until then, Father would help them. Father would watch over them. 

Father knew best, and so she said nothing at the announcement three weeks later that a rural township had been captured, but at the cost of thousands of Nohrian lives. 

 

The country was abuzz with gossip at the announcement that Princess Hinoka was among the latest intake of sky knights, ranging from excitement to disdain to fear. On one hand, it was said that she would be a shining example for the populace, a demonstration that even a member of royalty could love her country so much that she was willing to die for it. On the other hand, the thought of Princess Hinoka dying some day in battle was certainly not easy for the country to bear—they’d already lost Princess Corrin to Nohr. 

Hinoka knew about the gossip, but let it wash off her like water off a kinshi’s back. Queen Mikoto had specifically requested that she get no special treatment in the army, and made sure all of Hoshido knew that. The beds in her barracks were hard and the food was tasteless and cold, but Hinoka gritted her teeth, swallowed her pride, and trained every day like her life depended on it. She fought faster, pushed harder, sparred longer than any other upcoming sky knight, wielded her naginata with the ferocity of her grudge. 

It was only a matter of months before she found herself in the arena, weapon in hand, facing off against a superior in a demonstration match. Hinoka could feel the eyes of the crowd bore into her as her pegasus soared into the sky, all of Hoshido wondering if their beloved princess was worth her salt. Even at the age of fourteen she knew that she had to impress, and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her breath hitching in her throat. It was probably her imagination, but she could hear them muttering under their breath—she was just a spoiled princess, she would never be a hero, what if she fell in a fight—

She steeled her gaze.

Time to prove them all wrong. 

A loud chime rang in the distance. Hinoka raised her weapon, charging towards her opponent. She was ready to fight for her nation, her pride. 

 

Camilla was fifteen when King Garon summoned her to the courtyard one day, telling her that he’d brought her a gift. 

“This is a wyvern,” he said, giving the thrashing, purple creature a hard slap on the side of its neck. “You will learn to ride it, and it will keep you safe. Many of Nohr’s best soldiers have one. With these, we will control the skies.” 

She shuddered at her father’s words, but said little more. With him, it was always about dominance, control, victory. But what was victory when there was nothing to hold behind it, when it did little to fill the emptiness in the peoples’ hearts? Still, he nodded, taking a step closer towards the majestic beast. As soon as her father’s back was turned, him hurrying off to yet another war meeting with Iago, she allowed her gaze to meet the wyvern’s. It was no longer thrashing against its restraints, and she allowed herself a small smile.

“Hello, beautiful.” The wyvern crooned at the words, almost as though he understood. Camilla’s smile grew into a smirk, and she leaned forward, gesturing for it to bend down for her to scratch its head. She had been learning how to use magic as of late under Leo’s tutelage; she wondered if they would expect her to also learn to use an axe. It was a pity, but she supposed that Nohr too had their enemies. Corrin was here, and Leo was here, and Elise was here. Camilla would fight armies of men if it meant she could keep them alive. A chill ran up her spine as she came to a sharp realization.

It probably would not trouble her if she really had to spill blood. 

Had life in Castle Nohr really steeled her so much? Camilla felt bile bubble up behind her throat. Disgusting. Somehow, that thought was worse than the prospect of civilian deaths on her hands. 

Her books never told her that princesses could become witches. She should have known that the fairytales were all wrong. 

 

“We’re surrounded. We have no choice but to fight.”

Could Sakura hear the panic in her voice, see the fear under her skin? Hinoka gritted her teeth as the army of Faceless lumbered towards them, baring their teeth as they clambered towards her and her sister. Her heart pounded against her chest as she gripped her naginata, gaze darting around to gauge their chances. More Faceless than her eyes could behold. An impending sense of doom filling the air. She gulped, turning to her sister. Sakura was as pale as the snow littering the ground. 

No, their chances didn’t look good at all. Crap. 

“Heal me. You’re going to have to back me up.”

With that, she swung her weapon, ready to charge through if she had to. A sharp fist darted towards her, and Hinoka ducked, the claw of the monster barely skimming against the edge of her shirt. She took another deep breath, before slamming the back of her naginata into the monster, shoving it away. 

Backup. They needed backup, and fast! She gritted her teeth as she lunged towards the nearest monster, stabbing it right through the chest. They could only go on like this for so long, and she wasn’t sure how long Sakura would last until she panicked. Yet there was no-one out here, nobody to call for help. And her pegasus was too injured to fly too far—

“Hinoka!”

She whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice, and her heart soared with delight. “Ryoma!” Hinoka exclaimed, watching as her brother plunged his sword into the stomach of a Faceless, tearing through the army. He was followed by Rinkah, Kaze, and a face that looked all too familiar, with snow white hair and the smallest smile.

It couldn’t be. No.

“Behind you!”

The stranger yelled out at Hinoka and she whipped around, ready to fight once again. There was no time for speculation. 

She would fight for herself, but also for Corrin’s sake. If it really was her, she’d show her how strong she’d become! 

 

Camilla never thought she’d find herself at the edge of a battlefield, staring down both her sister and the Hoshidian army at once. Her axe shook as she lifted it, eyes trained on the enemy. Her enemies. 

Corrin was a traitor now, wasn’t she? She wasn’t ever coming back. 

A pang of hurt seared through her at the thought. This was her darling sister, her baby girl—but no, not right now. There was no time for this, no time to think. Her wyvern swooped into battle, soaring into the bright afternoon sky, a pack of riders following her lead as Camilla darted forward. In the distance she could see the Hoshidians flying towards them on their pegasi. She narrowed her eyes.

All she could do was keep moving forward. That was how she’d dealt with setbacks in the past; if only she could believe it when she told herself that now. 

Her wyvern sped through the wind and the skies. Her axe sliced through the body of a Hoshidian soldier as he crashed onto the ground. She lifted a hand to the skies and sent thunder crashing down onto a pocket of fliers, blocking out their howls of pain as they plummeted to the ground. 

Camilla was certain that there were Nohrian screams in the distance. She was certain that they’d lose comrades as they howled. Yet she was too angry, too bitter, too vengeful to care. She continued leading the charge ahead, narrowly dodging the wrong end of a naginata as it swept against her. Thunder roared through the skies of daylight as she slayed another group of enemies. A voice rang through the battlefield.

“Nohrian scum! Look over here!”

She scoffed. Please, she knew better than to listen to taunts. Camilla found herself winding through a group of pegasi without their riders, the jeering voice growing softer and softer as she moved ahead. Then it rang through louder, clearer, one more time. 

“Princess Camilla of Nohr! Face me, you coward—I am Princess Hinoka of Hoshido and I challenge you to a duel!” 

Oh?

Camilla raised an eyebrow in amusement, tugging at her wyvern’s harness. A smirk crossed her lips as she faced the Hoshidian princess, followed by a flock of well-groomed, well-trained pegasi. Well, it made sense that they were sending their best to protect their royalty. No wonder so many had gone down so easily. She spoke, voice slow and even. 

“Oh? Who would have thought that Hoshido would send a cutie like you into battle?” A playful lilt slipped into her tone; there was no way she would allow Princess Hinoka to see how angry she was, the hurt she felt. Besides, wouldn’t it be worth it, to toy with their princess and send her axe piercing through her heart? 

“C- come here and face me yourself!” Hinoka frowned, face flushing—ooh, that was absolutely a blush. Camilla cackled to herself with glee. Come to think of it, though, she had been right. Hinoka was absolutely a cutie. Too bad she had to die. 

At least Hoshidian honor was something she could count on. Waves of pegasi parted as Camilla and her wyvern riders flew towards Hinoka’s direction, ready to allow them their duel. That honesty would cost them some day, but Camilla knew that it was sparing her her life. Was it silly to accept a duel, just like this? Still, there was no time to lose. 

Hinoka raised her naginata as Camilla raised her axe. They said nothing, but they could read each other’s minds.

_Prepare to die._

Axe met naginata and steel clanked against steel. Hinoka let out a loud cry as Camilla brought her axe crashing down upon her naginata, and Camilla smiled, kept a soft smile on her lips despite the fear racing through her mind. Their weapons pushed against each other’s, neither of them budging for minutes on end. Even in the thick of battle, Camilla couldn’t help but note that Hinoka was quite strong. She’d quite obviously been training for this. Camilla pulled back, readying another strike. “You’re so cute.” That much wasn’t a lie. “Absolutely my type, even if I had to say so myself.” 

She lifted her hand to summon thunder, bolts of light dancing around the Hoshidian princess. Hinoka had been a worthy opponent. Perhaps in another life, she would have the chance to toy with her some more. For now, however, she had to end this quickly. Camilla could see fear etched on Hinoka’s sharp features as she lowered her arm, ready to send the spell dancing in her directi—

“Pull back! Corrin’s gone! We have to pull back!”

Wait, Corrin was what? 

She slammed her spellbook shut, eyes wide with horror. She’d escaped… Corrin had escaped both the Nohrian and Hoshidian armies at once. How had her little princess, her baby girl managed to perform such a feat? 

Camilla bit her lip, holding back tears. “Consider yourself lucky,” she scoffed, before commanding her troops to withdraw, leaving Princess Hinoka and the sky knights to their own devices.

 

Hinoka buried her face in her pillow and closed her eyes. A mocking voice resonated through her mind, along with a pretty face framed by purple hair-- 

“Consider yourself lucky.”

She groaned, lifting her hands to cover her ears. Maybe if she fell asleep, the past week would turn out to be a nightmare. She would open her eyes and Corrin would be exploring the hallways of the Hoshidian castle, Queen Mikoto would meet her for tea in the parlor, and Azura would be practicing singing in the gardens just like she used to. 

For a day or so, everything had been perfect; her prayers had been answered even if she hadn’t solved them herself. Yet it had been Corrin who’d chosen not to stay; she’d been offered the option and turned it down, fled into the distance with Azura and her butler in tow. Her eyes pricked with tears and Hinoka lifted her blanket to her face, almost like she could physically force them back.

She was a hero, right? Heroes didn’t cry, did they? 

Oh, who was she kidding. She’d managed to fail everyone she knew in almost every form. Hinoka sniffed, feeling tears stream down her face. Great, now she was crying too; thank goodness she was alone to face her shame. At least she had her life, but that had been a call that was far too close to comfort. If Camilla hadn’t decided to spare her, she could have murdered her right on the spot—

_Why did she spare me? She could have just killed me right there._

Yet Hinoka couldn’t stop thinking about this, thinking about her. The grace with which Camilla raised her axe and cast her spells, the way her long hair whipped in the wind in a manner that was probably impractical, but considerably more stylish than Hinoka’s short, boyish cut. Perhaps it was envy, she thought to herself. Envy that Camilla was stronger, prettier, had the chance to really be Corrin’s older sister. Hinoka was so blinded by jealousy that she couldn’t stop thinking about their battle, stop thinking about her. 

She covered her face with her hands, trying to choke back sobs. There had to be something she could do to best Camilla. She had to be superior at something, anything! Camilla would die one day, and it would be at her hands. Hinoka took a deep breath, gaze turning towards the Hoshidian moon outside her window.

It was bright enough to go out and train. She heaved a sigh, getting up on her feet. If she wanted something, she was going to have to go and get it herself. That was what she’d always believed, and the creed she would stand by. Hinoka pushed the door to her private chambers open, taking a step into the hallway. Slowly, she began strolling to the stables, ready to wake her pegasus up. 

A loud shriek pierced through the air.

“P- Princess Hinoka!”

She whipped around to see one of the manservants running towards her, face paler than the piece of parchment he was waving in his hands. A sinking feeling bubbled up in her chest as she grabbed the sheet of paper, eyes widening as she read the familiar handwriting.

_Corrin’s not a traitor. I’ve gone to join her._  
Please believe in us.  
\- Sakura 

It was like she’d been stabbed through the chest. 

 

Corrin had defeated her. Now, Camilla would die.

Camilla winced as she fell onto the ground, pain searing through her body. Of course she’d been bested by a bow and arrow—Corrin now had Takumi on her side, didn’t she? Her new comrade, her new brother. Or rightful brother, perhaps. She didn’t know any more; but it still didn’t stop a pang of jealousy from surging within her. 

This wasn’t fair. Takumi and Sakura would get to live, get to be siblings with Corrin again while she was going to die. If she’d learned one thing by now though, it was that life wasn’t a bed of roses, despite what being royalty might have otherwise entailed. She grimaced, seething from her injuries. “Finish me,” Camilla managed to sputter. “Just… Make it quick. I’d rather die from your hand than his.”

She lifted her gaze to meet her sister’s bright, determined eyes. Already, she could picture what it would be like to taste the silver from Yato’s blade; blood spurting from her mouth as she met her rightful end. 

Her sister raised her blade. 

Camilla closed her eyes. At least the last sight she saw before her death would be familiar and loving, reminiscent of a time brighter and warm. Corrin was truly someone she’d cared about until the very end, and perhaps she would bring the world a better future. Camilla could hear her heart thump against her ribcage. Perhaps death would come swiftly.  
She was jolted from her thoughts by the loud clanging of metal crashing on the ground.

Camilla’s eyes snapped open as Corrin kneeled down, reaching around to wrap her in a tight hug. “Camilla, you do have a choice! Of course I’m not going to kill you. Join us, and we can fight for a better world together, and some day I’ll be able to show you why--”

She barely remembered what happened in the next few minutes after that. All she could recall was Prince Takumi griping in the background, and Corrin telling him to calm himself; then Corrin begging her, no, pleading her to join her cause. She remembered how Corrin’s arms had felt like that, enveloping her in the love only a sister, a real sister could ever give, and most of all, she remembered crying, actually tearing up as she nodded in agreement, sputtering out the words:

“Thank you Corrin… Thank you so much.” 

 

_Meet me at the Bottomless Canyon._

What was Corrin thinking? What was she supposed to say in response to that? Yet that had been her message to Ryoma, the words they were supposed to heed, and try as Hinoka might have to convince Ryoma that it could have been a trap, he was ready to believe her. And as Ryoma’s younger sister and self-designated knight, she would listen. 

The sky was cast with darkness even if it was day, and she felt the atmosphere seethe and bubble with ominous wrath. Pits of lava pooled around them that were impossible to cross. She clenched her naginata, waiting for her sister to turn up. 

There was no use looking back and no use having regrets. That was probably what Queen Mikoto would have wanted her to think.

“Hinoka, Ryoma! I’m so glad you came.”

Corrin’s voice was shaking as she addressed them across the pools of lava, flanked by Takumi, Sakura, Elise and her. Hinoka’s eyes met Camilla’s for a moment and she gripped her weapon tightly, ready to strike at the slightest misstep. Corrin raised a hand, giving Hinoka a small, sad smile.

“Ah… Xander and Leo aren’t here. I should have known. But at least you and Ryoma are! Thank you,” she begun. Hinoka nodded, turning away from Camilla to face her sister with a smile. Ryoma had probably been right. Corrin certainly did sound genuine, and besides, she now had Takumi and Sakura with her. Why would the siblings she’d grown up with ever stab her in the back?

“I’m glad to be here too. So, care to fill us in--”

She was interrupted by a loud cry, and the sound of cackling nearby. Before she could say more they were engulfed by Nohrian armies, flocks of people clad in black and purple surrounding them by the masses. Hinoka steeled herself, lips parting to issue orders, when Corrin suddenly yelled out loud.

“It’s an ambush! Hinoka, Camilla, take the skies!”

Hinoka watched with awe as Camilla turned to her sister and smiled, acknowledging her command like a common foot soldier. Across the battlefield people were awaiting Corrin’s orders, Hana, Subaki, and even Takumi clinging to her every word as she told them to spread in formation. She glanced up into the air, where Camilla was already taking other wyvern riders head-on. Corrin had grown into such a great commander, and she hadn’t even been there to help supervise it.

Still, better late than never. Hinoka pulled at her pegasus’ reins and she too soared, riding her pegasus into the everlasting night skies. Camilla was engaged in a tussle with two riders, and Hinoka charged towards them, stabbing a naginata through one of their backs. He howled, plummeting into the lava that lay below. Camilla jolted with surprise at the sudden opening, and she swung her axe, sending it slicing through her opponent’s head. Hinoka winced at the blood. Camilla turned to face her, and something tugged at the edge of her lips despite herself. 

Camilla giggled. “Well, we’re even now, aren’t we, Princess Hinoka? One life for another?” 

Hinoka steeled her gaze. “Be careful, Camilla, there are four more coming behind you!” Camilla whipped around to face their enemies, sharp, strong riders who had obviously been well-trained. The Nohrian army was looking to spare absolutely no one. She gritted her teeth. Luckily, neither was she.

“Charge!” 

The two of them flew into battle upon Hinoka’s words, almost as though they were in sync. Hinoka’s spear pierced through an enemy just as Camilla’s lightning sent itself coursing through another. Magical fire danced from Camilla’s spell book as a wyvern rider lunged towards the both of them, and Hinoka tossed a javelin in his direction, just to ensure he was doubly dead. 

She could have sworn she heard a chuckle come from Camilla’s direction. “It’s almost as though you value your life now, Princess. Not that I’m complaining, of course.”  
Something tugged at the corner of Hinoka’s lips. “This isn’t the right time for jokes,” she said, though the smile on her face remained as she rammed her naginata into the enemy’s chest. She’d get her answers later. She’d speak to Corrin later.

Right now, she just had to keep her and Camilla’s hearts beating. Whether that was in tandem, or apart.

 

“Did you really hate me that much in the past?”

Camilla giggled, and Hinoka elbowed her in the side. The cold winter of Hoshido was just starting to give way to the first vestiges of warmth, and Camilla had been traveling to Hoshido more and more frequently with the better weather. 

The skies had now parted, no longer streaked with grey. The war they’d fought was over, and now they had the chance to get to know each other in peacetime. Hinoka slung an arm around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her in closer and nuzzling by her side. She sighed. 

“I think I was jealous. You know, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About how you’d taken Corrin away--” 

Camilla raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t stop thinking about me? That’s really cute. I’m not sure whether you’d necessarily call that a sign of hate.”

A flush crossed Hinoka’s cheeks. “Shut up,” she muttered, but her lips quirked up in a smile. “I never thought I’d get to fight by your side, you know. I’d always thought that one of us killing the other was the most likely ending to this story. Then you came in that day and we battled those riders, it was awesome, and all of a sudden I realized maybe we weren’t as different as I’d thought.”

Camilla laughed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Hinoka’s forehead. Never mind her childhood fantasies about dressing up and being a lady and playing a secondary part: meeting Hinoka, and hearing her story, had taught her that she was the main character of her own life. They’d walked parallel paths to get to where they were now, but this would be a story they’d write together.

Yes, Camilla decided. She quite liked this idea. 

Camilla laced her fingers into Hinoka’s. “You don’t want to kill me any more, do you? That would be a shame.” 

Hinoka shook her head. 

“If anything, I wish to spend eternity fighting by your side.”

(Princesses marry knights in fairy tales; but she's learned that a girl can be both at the same time.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this was rushed but i'm trying to clear old wips!!


End file.
